It is known in the prior art to house electromagnetic aircraft emitters and sensors in an aerodynamically-shaped surface or housing on the outside of an aircraft. Prior techniques for housing such devices, however, have resulted in support configurations in which the structural interface between the aircraft and the aerodynamic surface precludes relative motion between the aircraft and the base of the surface. Such "rigid" structural connection between the aircraft and the surface results in movement of the surface relative to the incident airstream in the same manner as the aircraft to which it is attached. Accordingly, during a portion of the aircraft flight envelope, a significant angle of attack exists between the (varying) plane of the airstream and the surface. Because airloads normal to the plane of the surface are often sizable, such prior art techniques for supporting external aircraft transducers may affect the aerodynamic stability of the aircraft.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus for installing external electromagnetic transducers on an aircraft which overcomes these and other problems associated with prior art techniques.